


Love at Second Chance

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Baseball, Baseball Idiots, Basketball, Multi, Pro Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Swimming Boys, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: Various Sports Anime x ReaderSecond chancehelp given to someone who has failed, in the hope that they will succeed this time
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miyuki Kazuya/Reader, Nanase Haruka/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Intro

The rain was pouring hard outside, it was a perfect weather for a nice movie marathon, but for now that wasn't the case. Right now, beside from the sound of the pouring rain outside, the only thing that can be heard as the sound of the T.V

**"I want a second chance at falling in love with you for the first time"**

You stare at the T.V screen, brows frowning at the cliche movie drama, you blankly stare at the television, (eye color) iris filled with nothing but boredom, (hair color) entangled and was flying in every direction as the electric fan was directly pointing at you in maximum power.

You blink, switching channel. 

Discovery Channel.

_Meh, not that one. Not in the mood to listen for some history facts or something._

Blinking once again, you switch channel out of boredom.

National Geography.

_I think I'll pass, might end up falling asleep halfway down the program._

You blink for the third time, at the same time, once again changing the channel.

Cartoon Network.

That was fun, if it isn't raining it would be fun watching it, but right now you're looking for something that will ease you out of this boredom.

You growl, standing up from your seat to proceed to the kitchen to grab some food or something, you toss the remote on the sofa as you do so.

"Anddd That's it! Japan will be facing (Country Name) on the Finals!"

_Of all the channel that it could land to. Why the Sports channel?_

At the same time, your brother just went out of his room to fetch some water in the kitchen, but his eyes manage to land of the T.V screen in which has the previous replay of the match of Japan on the semis.

"I thought you don't like sports?"

He asked, walking past you towards the fridge.

But you're not listening into him as your full attention was on the _man_ on the screen.

_It's been years since you last saw him._

_And he looked more handsome than ever._

_And he's playing with Japan Flag on his jersey now._

_He looked like he was living the best of his life._

_And that's good._

"Yo Sis? You M'kay?"

Your brother said, holding you on your should, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah"

You blink, tearing your eyes away from the screen to meet his stare. 

"I'm okay. Why do you asked?"

You said as you rush into the sofa,

Grabbing the remote before switching it into Netflix. But of course not before taking a last glace of the players, specially him.

_Why didn't you do that earlier?_

"You looked stressed for the pass few weeks"

He chuckled, draping his arm on your shoulder.

"So being a good big brother I am, I don't want you stressing over your work"

He gently shake you as he take a hold of your shoulder.

"Your day off is on Wednesday and Friday right?"

"Yep"

You replied, nodding your head.

"I got you some ticket at the finals"

He smiled at you.

"It would be on next week Friday"

He grin at you, 

_Someone have got to be kidding you._

"Well thank you brother"

You said pinching his cheeks as you do so.

_Well, what ever happens happened._


	2. Miyuki Kazuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drink was Margarita.

**Maybe**

**When we're ready**

**We will meet again**

**\- K. Azizian**

* * *

* * *

**_A few spoiler alerts_ **

**_Actually. Maybe none 😂_ **

* * *

* * *

You almost forgot when was the last time you set foot on a baseball stadium, it was awfully hot. But you have to admit it to yourself, you miss this.

You sat on your seat, one which was the first row of seat at the bottom, near the dugout and near the foul area, and are fully aware that you are exposed to flying foul balls. You knew that some players dive just to get the ball, even if it was flying on the audience seat, as long as they can reach it, which is they can, they will go for it.

_They are Pros representing their country after all._

You came half an hour early, not because you want to grab a perfect spot to sit in but for you will have enough time to think if you're really doing this or not. After all this years you've been avoiding baseball at all cause because of him, after all this years you still don't have the guts to face him.

You stand up, ready to leave. Faced by the fact that you've got a large and heavy bag, you frown, adjusting the bag strap on your shoulder as you hold on into it. You get to recall what you put there before you leave, that is when you remember your older brother told you to bring your old baseball gloves.

The one you used to use in high school to play catch with him during your free time, then his cheeky grin flash into you, making you fall back into your seat in defeat. If there is one thing to convince yourself you've moved on from him, that would be watching this match, and you're doing this.

In the end, you left your bag in the seat, you knew and memorize it anyways, you've gone on this stadium many times during your high school as you watch him play his games, and it was as if your senses are still familiar with stadium, you don't even want to admit it to yourself.

You went out to get yourself some snack, you've also manage to spot some friends outside, some of them being your high school friends during your time at Seidou, it was fun meeting them but as soon as the game was about to start, you all headed back inside the stadium and go back to your seats. You can barely made it back to your seat since most of the people was already in there respective seats and yours was in the middle of the row.

"And now, entering the field is Japan Baseball Team"

You look up as you are currently trying to fish your gloves out of your bag.

There, you saw the guy you broke up with 6 years ago. He was still using his sports glasses though you could tell that he was still wearing his contacts. It was his thing whenever he was playing. His hair was always been the same, though it looked a little bit shorter now, it does look the same as has always been, it was still messy and windswept. As you can see, he was far taller than you last saw him, far more built that he was on his high school days.

You're say to say he is not the same guy you used to date during your high school days.

_But he always looked hot wearing that catcher uniform._

But of course, you're not the only one who think of that, you look around you, watching some woman and girls cried out his name.

And you hate to admit that your heart ached every time you set your eyes on his figure, how he smile and waved at different direction once in a while during their warm up.

_For the last time, your eyes landed on his figure._

They said that one of the best feeling was when you look at him, and he was already staring at you.

But all you ever did was to look away, your heart hammering painfully on your chest, you look at the mitt on your lap, for a moment, you wonder.

_Why haven't you thrown his thing away?_

You asked yourself, hoping to find an answer, but as you go deep in your thoughts, the more you don't wanna know. 

You're fucked up, you knew that for the fact that you never stopped loving that guy the moment you saw him again, there is something T.V screen cannot give you, there is something your dreams cannot give you. It was just seeing him again in person gives you a different feelings whenever you saw him in the T.V or in your dreams. It was real, this is reality that you have to face. That he was standing there, in the field playing for his country. He was so close yet so far away, it has always been like that.

Another cheer coming from his fans snap you out of your rain of thoughts as you watch both team line up, bidding good game and good luck to each other.

You watch the game unfold around you, the way he perfectly caught the ball with his mitt, the way he throw the ball like an arrow, the way he call for the next throws, how well calculated he call for them, it must be fun having him as a catcher. 

There he was, enjoying his life. Living his dreams like you expect him to be, as Professional Baseball Player you always want him to be. Somehow, you felt shame within yourself watching him, to think that that we was near yet out of reach. He was totally out of your reach now, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you give, you knew, you will never be good enough for him. Not now, not yesterday, never in the past, never will you ever be worthy enough for him.

"Watch out!"

That put you on alert, making you blink to look at the guy who seems to be heading on your seat.

_Why?_

You look up in thought, eyes widening as you saw a ball slowly flying on your way.

Your eyes widen, suddenly aware that a foul ball was about to hit you, without thinking, your body move on its own, putting your gloves on, hands and arm on the position for a catch, the way Miyuki Kazuya used to teach you. You closed your eyes and waited for the impact.

"And there she caught it!"

You open your eyes and gasp, the announcer was right.

"I caught it!"

You laugh to yourself, but then you stop when you realize.

Alexander Smith, the one of the most handsome baseball player you've known from your country's baseball team, you've only seen him a couple of teams in the T.V but somehow you found him very attractive, almost attractive as your megane ex. He was a brunette and has a deep brown eyes, and now that you come to think about it.

_He does looks like your ex._

"Hi! Are you okay?"

Alezander, the right fielder ask you.

You blink and chuckle nervously

"Ye-yeah. sorry' bout that. I supposed you're supposed to catch these?"

You asked him, showing him your mitt that has the ball.

"Oh not really, I couldn't made it in time. Anyways, nice catch, you can have it"

He said, shooting you a cheeky grin before heading back to his position.

You blink, surprised by the sudden interaction. 

Suddenly some people are looking on your way, making you embarrassed and flustered at the same time. But you put your attention back in the game, and as much to your surprise the Japan was leading a 1 run, but it is now your country turn to make some runs, at first it was a strike out, the second guy manage to make it into the 2nd base, it was until it was Alexander turn to bat, you seems pretty hyped at his turn.

At the same time, you are putting your mitt with the ball back into your back pack. Nothing seems wrong, until for the second time, someone shouted "Watch out" into you, making you look up. but it was too late for you already put your mitt back into your bag, "Move!" someone said, and you did as you are told, you move out of your seat, then seconds later. A man dive it, catching it into the processes.

"Woah!"

You said in a gasp as you over your mouth in shock.

"Now. That. Was. Cool!"

You claimed, helping the player get back on his feet.

"Did you get it?"

You asked, looking at his face.

"Yeah"

He looked back at you.

"You seems familiar"

You both said at the same time,

"(Last name)(First Name)"

"Kuramochi Yõichi" 

You blink at each other.

But before the two of you get to talk to each other, somebody brought you two back in the game, calling out for him to get back in the game, even strange since you knew he was the short stop, how the hell did he manage to chase after the ball? It doesn't make sense but you knew it was because of his legs, you guys didn't tease him cheetah for nothing.

The game was intense, you have to admit that, they the end of the 5th inning, both teams were on tie, 4-4 and it was (country name) turns to attack, it was quite intense at the moment, only if it isn't for you ringing phone. You put your bag back into your lap, before opening it, looking for your phone, looking down as you basically go through your bag searching for the thing.

"Watch out!"

You frown, looking up to the person beside you.

"What now?! Do I look like a target or something?"

You hiss, going back to search for your phone in your bag.

As soon as you look up, something hit your head. 

"What the fuck"

You scowl, hands going on where it hits you. And suddenly, your world was spinning. You took a hold of the seat, trying to balance yourself.

"Hey, dear. Are you okay?"

It was still blurry, your head was falling as someone take a hold of your cheeks.

"Hey. Hey"

You frown,

"I swear... I'll never watch baseball.. again"

Then everything went black.

* * *

_You and Miyuki Kazuya was never really found of each other, it started when you first met him during your first year in Seidou, despite his arrogant ass, he always seems to out smart that and getting always on your nerve, when the first sem was up, you are pretty sure you hate him despite having a crush on him because of his pretty face. Due to him being your classmate, you end up switching seats with your other classmate, like Kuramochi, just to get away with Miyuki's teasing. Like said, you are pretty sure you hate him, and like wise to him as you always get on each others nerve. It wasn't until you saw him, in the diamond that one time you are strolling around the campus._

_There you saw him, sweaty, dirt all over him, and he really look hot on his catcher uniform, you knew he was part of a team, but you never really know it was baseball. Soon, you found yourself on the field, watching him in his catcher uniform. It wasn't so long when he notice you watching him, or their games. Their was some times where you two end uo having an eye contact, and never once did he ever failed you to look away first. He just notice you there, watching. You never really thought he would bring that up. Not until you sat their beside him, since Kuramochi didn't agree to switch seats with you, you just sat there, casually sipping on your juice when he face you on his chair, not like you give a damn and he was looking at you and said._

_"Were you watching me?"_

_He said, making you choke on your drink before throwing him a disgusting look as you cover your mouth as you cough._

_"You dreaming?!... Why would I ever watch you?"_

_"oh really? because I'm pretty sure you have your eyes on me whenever I played on the field"_

_He said, shooting you a cocky grin, and before you could even hit him, the teacher came._

_The next thing you knew, your coming to his practice games, even talking to him during breaks, and at some time giving him a middle finger every time he mock mock you when he was at the field. You don't know where it started, but the two of you grew close ever since that conversation happened, getting use on his arrogant remarks, and you realize, despite his bad persona, he was a good person. You didn't know when did you start waiting for him after practice, nor did you realize he was walking you after practice just to make you're safe when you've gone home. You don't know how it started seriously. The next thing you know you're falling hard for him. To the point where you even joined the team as a manager despite having two already, not like they don't want anyways. You guys seems to be often getting tease like 'You blicker like an old couple, get a room already'. At some times, you help him with academic stuffs and he often helps you with math, specially in calculation, since that was the only thing beside baseball he was good at. And sometimes in return, you often play catch him with during both of your free time, but of course, not without throwing an insult here and there to each other that leads to you throwing the ball on his face in which he catches so easily. That's why being a tease you are, the up coming valentines that year, you gave him chocolates, despite knowing he didn't like sweets you have the guts to confess._

_"Here"_

_You toss your home made chocolates into him, it was your break after playing some catch._

_"What is this?"_

_He said, inspecting the white box, and not like you put some effort decorating it, you just taped the sides._

_"Chocolate. Duh? Happy Hearts Day Miyuki"_

_You shrug sarcastic, rolling your eyes at the process._

_He frown at you,_

_"I don't like sweets, (Annoying nick name)"_

_As he was about to toss back the sweets into you, you help up a hand._

_"Toss it back to me, You reject me. Eat it, You accept my confession. And if you choose the first one, just feel free to give it away. I don't care"_

_You shrug once again before turning around, bitting your lips as you don't want to see his answer._

_"When did you confess to me?"_

_He sounds so confused it actually made you laugh and turn around to see his face._

_He was frowning when you turn around,_

_"Right now asshole. I like you"_

_you hiss at him, and despite your tone, you are smiling at him._

_"Well shit"_

_Out of 100% you knew that the percentage of the great Miyuki Kazuya liking you back was at least 25% out of 100%. He doesn't seems like the one for a relationship anyways, it feels like baseball always come first to him. That's why you gasp when he opened the box of chocolate, ripping the tapes on the sides, grabbing one piece then look at you._

_"Be lucky I like you too"_

_Before putting into his mouth, his face seems to be frowning the first few seconds, before it soften, looking at you._

_"Yeah. That's dark chocolate"_

_You smile at him._

_"You don't like sweets after all"_

_Lets just say, during the White Day, he gave you a flower in return, your least favorite flowers of course. But it means he really is paying attention to what you are saying to him, there was that one time you talked about flower, and you only said it once that you like and dislike this kind of flower, and to tease you in return for giving him a sweets even though it was never really that sweet, he gave you your least favorite flower._

_By the time of your second year, things are getting busier than ever, new players, the upperclass retiring, things are busier as expected, you almost facepalm when you realize your boyfriend was late on his first day as second year. He was too careless you knew that arrogant ass, and you almost felt bad for Sawamura, getting entangled with your boyfriends game._

_"Karma's a bitch"_

_You said as you hand your boyfriend a drink after his punishment._

_He only roll his eyes at you. It doesnt mean that you two are in a relationship does it means that the two of you have gone on a relationship does it means that you two have gone lovey dovey, it was quite the same while you are still friends, you knew that Miyuki Kazuya was a busy person, you knew that dating a baseball player was quite a risk because, they almost never put you first unless you're a baseball. But you knew that, you knew that you could never go on a peaceful date or a decent date with him, he was always on practice, and of course you knew that, you are one of the managers, of course you know that._

_You did your very best to support the team, you watch them in the stand, together with the other players that didn't make it into the first string, you watch them, especially the first year cried as they lost the tickets to Koshien to Inashiro. This means the high school baseball career of the third year ends here. You cried just like the others, you insist on riding with the first string on the way back to school. You sit beside him at the bus. You want to tell him something, but nothing came out of your mouth, nor did he say something, all you ever did was to hold his hand, telling him._

_I'm here._

_It didn't took so long for the news to come out, he was the new Captain, and you couldn't be any more prouder to him as the Captain's girlfriend. As always, you did what you think that could help the team. You could tell it was hard for him at first, you knew you had tell him, help him to adjust, you did what you had to do, you stay by his side and support him. You tell him to say something to Nori, you tell him to talk to him. You tell him what you could possibly advice him._

_By the time of the fall tournament during your second year, while he was being the representative of the fall tournament, You think all the captains are, you waited for him outside, as you are asked from him to come with you. That was the first time you ever saw him jealous, it was quite fantastic, the way he glare at the guy who was talking to you out of comfort as he tries to make a move in which you totally try to push away. That was the first time you ever see him so serious, no playful smirk on his face, just a serious glare, with his arms around you._

_As the Fall tournament goes on, here and there you can see girls fan girling over your boyfriend, it was quite an ego boost, you can see the envy stares of your fellow school mates on you, the harsh stares you've gotten ever since you two become a couple are getting more and more frightening as each month pass by, but it doesn't really matter as long as you stay by his side._

_Second year Fall tournament, Semi Finals, you stood up on your seat. Looking alert and panic written all over your face as you watch your boyfriend with some player who was trying to force his home run, but you knew it, he was already out since your boyfriend was the ball on his mitt._

_"What the fuck is he doing?!"_

_The first thing you ever did was after the game was to check on your boy friend as soon as you go back to the school. He told you he was fine, that he isn't injured at all, but you should see the discomfort on his face whenever he try to stretch his arms and something._

_"Kazu--"_

_"Don't tell anyone"_

_"Kazuya."_

_"(Nick name) Please"_

_He pleased you._

_"Be lucky I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_So right after the finals, you went after him. As much as you wanted to joined them on going to the hospital, Miyuki Kazuya was already with Rei-san, Kiramochi and Zono, so you did your best to get into the hospital. In the end you scold him for being so careless to himself, he wss pretty annoyed to you, but when he look up, he met your crying figure, eyes full of worry. He apologize. His injury was stated as "pulled side abdominal". He wasn't allowed later on to play at the Jingu tournament given the doctor's advice of a three-week recovery period. Within that time, all he did was to look after the team and specifically comment on the sense of unity of the pitchers, other than that he use that as a time to spend with you. It was one of those peaceful night after practice._

_"Hey, Kazuyaaa"_

_You look at him as you both sit on the grass._

_"what is it (Nick name)"_

_He seems annoyed, but both knew that is both your ways of communication with each other._

_"Play with me. 20 questions"_

_He shoot you a look, a look that looked like 'Seriously (Nick name)?'_

_"Come onnn"_

_You whine, looking at him with your puppy eyes._

_"Alright"_

_He huff, making you smile as you face him._

_"First question, Do you love me?"_

_".... Really?"_

_"Come onnn, just answer it"_

_".... Yes, unfortunately"_

_"Don't make it sound like a bad thing! Second question, Do you love me?"_

_"......."_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Okay! great! Third question, Do you love me?"_

_"I love you."_

_He said, looking at you dead in the eyes, his glasses reflecting the moon light._

_"Forth question, Will you ever let me go?"_

_"What kind of question is that?"_

_He scoff, then you shrug._

_"Just asking"_

_Then he hug you from the side, his chin resting on your shoulder._

_"I got a good grip of you. So I think"_

_he flash you a cheeky grin,_

_"Nope. Not letting you go"_

_You smiled at this._

_"Fifth question"_

_You started, looking at him through his glasses._

_"Out of all the pretty girl out there. Why me"_

_"I think about that a lot too"_

_You scoff at his reply._

_"Fuck you"_

_As usual, you usually hit him, but he was injured so all you did was to roll your eyes at him and stand up and give him a middle finger._

_You knew he was kidding, but he sucked at this one and you're pissed._

_"Just kidding, they might be pretty. But I always think you're the best"_

_He said, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you on his chest._

_"Asshole"_

_You said hugging him._

_"Anyways, the game is done"_

_"And that too. Be thankful I really love you"_

_You smile at his words._

_After three weeks, he starts some light exercises like running and hanging out with Chris at their training center. You never failed to accompany him, but of course you can't fail the team, every time you went out with the captain, you just make it up with the team by making some rice ball, helping them with a catch and tossing them some so they can do some hit._

_You entered your third year at Koshein, you manage to survive till the 3rd round, then after that. Everything seems different, nationals seems to waken up every body, the hunger of nationals seems to go on there blood after that. Your boyfriend at that time seems to take baseball more seriously than anything, and you understand that, you are now on your third year of high school, this mighy be the last time and your last chance for you to go to Koshien._

_As the spring tournament come, every thing seems to be going smoothly, you manage to make it till the Semis but end up losing to Ichidaisan High, Miyuki seems to be focusing on his battery with the second year, at this time you two have barely time for your relationship. You're far more dedicated to your manager job and he was busy being the captain and catcher at the same time. That doesn't stop your boyfriends fan club from attacking you._

_You knew that Miyuki Kazuya is a pretty guy, he has a handsome face and its not just you who realize that, his fan girls too. From the moment you have gotten yourself in a relationship with him, you knew the risk of getting attacked by his fan club. You have taken it lightly for the past few years, but during your third year, you notice how they started to threaten you personally, but as usual, you shrug them off. telling them 'Nice Joke' then pat them at the shoulder walking past them. It was until it was one of your free time where you spend your time walking alone on the hallway, it was on your way to the practice after class since your boyfriend was a few minutes ahead of you._

_"Hey (Last name)"_

_You turn around, and you saw Margaret, one of the famous cheer leader that belongs to your boyfriends fan club._

_"Hi! What do you want? I'm kinda in a hurry as you can see"_

_You shoot her a gentle fake smile._

_You blink as she march towards you, not even once did you move on your place._

_"Let me tell you something, I'm so done watching a low class girl like you hanging around with a guy like Miyuki Kazuya."_

_"So? what are you getting at?"_

_You said, putting a hand on your hip._

_"What I'm getting at is!"_

_She raise her hand, as if waiting for someone to place something on, and surprisingly someone put a smoothie on her hand._

_And in a blink of an eye, that pink smoothie is on your shirt, staining it in the process._

_"You don't! deserve him! I don't know how he manage to be in a relationship for so long to someone who doesn't even match him!"_

_You blink once again, clenching your fist as you try to keep your cool in front of these bitches._

_"Oh, and you did deserve him?"_

_"Of course"_

_She scoff at you, chin up as she do so._

_"I have no time for this. I have to go"_

_You said, turning around as you said it. Ignoring the fact that she dump her pink fucking smoothie at you and dissed you._

_"I got a picture with him"_

_You stop on your tracks and take a glance at her in the shoulder._

_"So? Picture means nothing dear"_

_Reffering to her picture with your boyfriend._

_That doesn't mean anything, yet it bothers you. As time goes by, you felt self conscious. Plus the fact that you and your boyfriend seems to have no time for each other. But of course, as always you understand it. He was the captain, it was enough reason to ditch you out of your date, you keep telling yourself that. You knew how many schools and people scout him, he was a genius catcher, even you could acknowledge that. You knew, sooner or later he would be out of your league._

_You didn't think that that sooner will be at the end of your high school life. You kept ignoring what your haters are trying to say, you kept them out of your mind, push them away, out of all their hatred, never once did you ever tell him about it. You don't want to worry him, he was so busy with his high school baseball career. But now that his responsibility as a captain and catcher was done, you wan him to focus only on his career, since he seems to be doing fine without you now a days. After their retirement, you thought that it would be a nice idea to stay out on the field just like your early high school days with him._

_"Remember, last year when you're recovering from your injury, we sat here at the same place, playing that 20 questions"_

_You said with a chuckle, nervously playing with your fingers._

_"Yeah, I remember"_

_He said, his amber iris staring at the stars behind his glasses._

_"Miyuki. Can I ask you a question? Just three"_

_He looked at you for a moment, he must have thought you're kidding, but by the look on your face, you are serious. Making him straighten from his seat._

_"Sure.. Anything"_

_"Am I good enough for you?"_

_For a moment, he seems surprise for a moment, he gulp and nod_

_"okay... Second, why are we drifting away?"_

_You're not a fool, you knew when someone was losing interest into you._

_"We are not. drifting away?"_

_That sounds more like a question rather than a statement. It made your heart ache, but he was making things much easier for you._

_"Third, If i break up with you right now, will you chase after me?"_

_"No"_

_He chuckle, he thought you're kidding. God he really thought you are kidding._

_There is no way in hell you'll break up with him, right?_

_"Good. Then I'm breaking up with you, Miyuki"_

_You're never really good enough for him anyways, it took you whole three years to realize you would never be at the same level as him._

You growl, sitting up and holding your head.

"Gosh, that hurts"

You hiss, retracting your hand from the area where you assume you've been hit by the ball.

Suddenly the curtains around you was pushed side, revelling a female nurse.

"Hey! thank God you're finally awake. You're in the staduim infarmary"

You just look at her awkwardly 

"Anyways. does anything hurts?"

"Yeah, my head hurts"

"Oh that's normal, you just happened to get hit by a foul ball. But I think your brain seems fine, you're just going to get a few headaches and a bruise.. Anyways, you're free to go your things are on my table"

You nod at her words, but then something sink in into you.

"Ah excuse me"

You said sitting at the edge of the bed, pushing yourself off

She hummed at you, looking at the paper on her desk.

"Who won? how does the tournament ended?"

"Ah! Japan won, I think the score is 7-2 it ended on the 9th inning"

She said,

"The game ended few minutes ago, Miyuki Kazuya did most of the scoring, something might have clicked on him. Though, he look really hot--"

You slam the infirmary door behind you, not wanting to hear the rest. 

Bag in hand, your grip tighten on your bag, as you turn into your left, you don't expect to meet face to face with some of the players, let alone Japanese players. You stop on your tracks, it was as if air was knocked out of you as your (eye color) iris met with his amber ones. His teammates was shooting him a look as he too stop on his tracks, before walking past him and you, until you two are the only one left standing on the hallway of the stadium.

Then you turn around, heart aching as you do so.

"(Annoying Nick name) I don't think I'll see you again so soon after six years"

There was a sarcasm in his tone, but you choose to ignore it, turning around, you gave him a smile.

"Yeah, too bad I get to see your annoying face once again"

You scoff at him, smirk going on your face as you turn your back once again at him.

_Why are you talking to me?_

"Is that the reason why you broke up with me?"

That made you stop on your tracks.

_I was never good enough for you. That's why i broke up with you._

"If that was the reason, you could have just told me"

You didn't turn around, nor replied at him.

You just look down, not looking in front of you as you walk away from him for the second time, and never once did he go after you. You felt like crying, it was as if all the feelings and insecurities you felt for the past few years came back crushing into you. 

_If he really love you, why did he never come to chase you._

_Were you that easy to let go?_

_Or were you just good at running away thinking it was all his fault?_

_Was this really his fault to begin with?_

You stumble back, you though you came crushing with a wall but it turns out to be a person.

"Oh shit. Sorry"

The guy said, offering a hand to help you get up. And you accept it, pulling to help you up, you came face to face with Alexander Smith.

**"Oh! You're the lady that caught that foul ball! I was just looking for you!"**

He said in english, making you look at him with curiosity.

**"Me? Why me?"**

**"Ah well. As you can see, I was the one batting when you get hit by the foul ball. So i thought I should check up on you then, Ya'know at least offer you a ride home"**

He added with a wink, speaking in english.

_Did he just flirt at you?_

As you are about to speak, an arm wasp its way on your waist, that caught you off guard, looking at the mad man who was the guts to do it, you are quite well shocked.

**"Sorry, but she already has a ride home, she's coming with me"**

Miyuki Kazuya said in english, looking at Alexander dead in the eyes behind his glasses, somehow reminds you of that one time after the draw outs in the fall tournament back then during your high school days.

Alexander seems to back off by the way Miyuki was glaring at him, before you could even protest, He was already dragging you towards the parking lot of the stadium. Soon both of you was in side the car, he was the one who was driving as you seat in shock beside him. Then you glare at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

You hiss at him, before looking for your phone in the bag.

He didn't replied, all he did was to focus on his driving.

"Miyuki Kazuya! I'm asking you what the heck is wrong with you!"

"Stop shouting"

"Then answer me"

He seems pissed, in a matter of second he pull out of the road, before pushing the hazard button. Then face you.

"Why did you break up with me"

You scoff at this.

"What the heck are you talking about, Miyuki"

"Why did you broke up with me"

He repeat, his amber iris demanding of answer.

"Miyuki"

You started,

"Why are you asking me that now"

You added, 

"You had your chance to ask that question six years ago"

_Your heartache as you look at him._

"I think its a little to late for you to ask me that"

_He deserves better, you know that._

_You will never be good enough for him,_

_You knew and accepted that fact that's why you let him go,_

_But what hurts you the most is that he never even chase after you._

_But is he really at fault?_

You took it as a chase to unlock your side of the car and get out, as your about to slam the door, you heard something you thought you'll never hear again.

"I just want to know where did I go wrong, _baby_ "

His voice cracked,

**"I still love you, just give me a chance to make things right"**

_Why now? When you actually thought you've moved on from him. Why now?_

_Maybe going in this match is a big mistake._

* * *

"Oh dear, you look awful"

Leanne, your bartender friend comment, slamming a glass of Margarita in front of you.

"Thanks for the compliment, I met my ex today"

You said, before drowning yourself with cocktail 

"Interesting, which one?"

You shoot her a glare.

Of course, during that six years you tried to date different guys, but as you get to know them, the more you realize you've always been comparing Miyuki to them, and its not fair, it never worked out anyways. 

"Oh, the baseball fella then"

Her deep blue eyes sparkle in delight.

"Tell me about it. I used to play baseball when I was in high school"

"Leanne-san"

"Zup?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

She said, purring herself some drinks.

" If you had an athlete boyfriend, and everyone seems to be telling you that you are not good enough for him --"

"What would I do?"

She cut you off, at the same time finishing your question.

"It's simple. I won't give a damn to whatever they say"

"Don't make it sound so easy!"

You scoff at her, get only laugh at you as she refill your glass.

"Oh dear, sweet (Nick Name). I don't know what is up with you. But for me, it's up to my boyfriend"

She said, holding up a finger.

" When it comes to relationship, others words doesn't really matter when it comes to me. And if that was the case, Fuck others, and if I knew it to myself that my boyfriend is really out of my league, I'll do my best to be enough for him, I'll support him in his games, I'll be there for him. Unless he pushed me away"

She said, suddenly shifting her glaze from her drink into you.

"If he did push me away, then that might be the reason for me to leave him. If he told me i wasn't enough then fine. I'll leave. It's not like i don't know that myself." 

Then as much to your surprise, she took a sip directly from the bottle of vodka 

"What the.."

"What? I own this place. I'm the boss"

She scoff then laugh.

"Guess you broke up with him."

She shoot you a look and lean from the counter.

"It was written all over your face dear."

She stated, making you look away from her glaze.

"The guilt" 

She added

"What's the matter? He didn't even go after me"

You hiss at her.

"He didn't even go after me six years ago when he should have done it. What give him the nerve to ask me now why I broke up with him?"

"If he did. What would you do?"

"What?"

Her question caught you off guard.

"Six years ago, if he did chase after you. What would you do? take him back?"

_Yeah, If he chase after you, what would you do?_

_You.._

"I still wouldn't"

"Why?"

"I panic! I was self insecure i wasn't good enough for him, and..."

"and what?"

"I got a scholarship back in (your country name), in was one of the finest university in my country... I was scared long dis--"

"You should have told him."

She cut you off,

"You broke up with him out of nowhere thinking It would be the best for you and him. Yet you don't gave him a reason why, you left him wondering why for the past few years (nick name). That's what I'm thinking"

She said.

"He seems to be doing fine after I left"

"You got a point there"

She chuckle.

"But how do you know? You've been gone for the first four years, and came back almost two years ago right?"

She was right, you've been gone for the past few years during your time in college. You met her a year ago when your co-worker brought you in this bar, then you met this Filipino American bar owner that seems to be happy go lucky with her life.

"Admit it (Nick name) you know nothing about him, or what he's been through after you left him."

She grab your glass, purring you another shot of margarita.

"Stop running away and talk to him. He deserve an explanation"

She said, slamming the glass in front of you, and in stead of answering or replying to her, you drink it straight.

"What's up with you children nowadays"

She mumble under her breath, making you wonder at some point. 

"Come to think of it, you seems to know everything when it comes to love. How to you know what to do?"

She only laugh at you.

" I know nothing dear, I only have logic with me. Besides you sounds like an old friend, though, he's much more dumber than you"

You only laugh at that, her words echoing on your mind. 

_Admit it (Nick name) you know nothing about him, or what he's been through after you left him._

_You left him wondering why for the past few years_

_Stop running away and talk to him. He deserve an explanation._

* * *

"Kuramuchi"

You wave at your old friend as you decided to meet up.

"Zup (Nick name)?"

He said, taking the vacant seat in front of you.

"As much as I want to talk to you about how you've been. I.. uhm... I want to talk about Miyuki"

"You mean after you left?"

"Pretty much about that"

You said as you choose a meal to order, after that you continue your conversation.

"How is he?"

"Now or after you left?"

"both?"

You said, doesn't sound so sure.

"Well to be honest, we never really go on'a same college"

He seems to think for a few seconds before adding

"But I'm pretty sure he was devastated to the point where he almost quit baseball at some point"

And when he met your crestfallen face, 

"He was really heartbroken (Nick name)"

Then the food came, you don't even have the appetite to eat.

"When he learned that you go back to (your country name) he went after you"

"no way"

"Ya' bet"

He scoff, eating his steak.

"You owe him an explanation after all."

_fuck._

"When he came back we thought he got what he came for, but he was worse than ever. I mean, that time I heard he started playing baseball again, he was still in his game senses"

He took another bite.

"Few months later, after our finals, we decided to meet up, checking what the others where doing. Then I saw him, at first nothing seems wrong. But something seems off with him, his eyes grew cold. there was barely a shine on it. It was as if you took it all away with you"

He drink his juice,

"So I asked him what he saw when he came to (your country name). (Nick name), he told us you are with someone else. That is all he said, he was never reallt the type to talk about himself let alone his past or something"

Your heart stopped beating.

"And he doesn't want to believe it that's why he kept on focusing on playing baseball. That is what happened while you are gone."

"I thought he would be better off without me like what they said."

You gasp to yourself, looking at him with teary eyes.

"He was never better off without you."

He snicker,

"And don't cry on me, people might get the wrong idea"

He added, smiling at you.

"Anyways, after that. We heard a year ago you are back in Japan, he never stopped looking for you. Ya'know"

He shoot you a grin.

"He always watch you from afar. (Nick name)"

_All this years._

"No wonder why he was all out on our match match. You should have seen his face when he learned that it was you who got hit by the ball"

He snicker once again, an image off a pissed off Miyuki going over your head.

"He was so pissed off he made sure never to make a single soul step on the base. Especially the Alexander one"

That must be because he was the one who hit you in the very first place.

"I heard he gave you a ride after the match"

"Yeah. More like forced me too"

He laugh once again.

"Did he asked?"

"Yeah"

"Did you answered him?"

"Nope"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"I thought I wasn't good enough for him."

"He was the one to decided that. Ya'know"

"Yeah, I know"

"Tell him then."

"Do you think he will forgive me?"

"Six years had gone by, despite his still arrogant and cheeky ass, he care for you more than anything. You got him warp around your finger despite breaking up with him for no reason out of nowhere just because you let others get in your head which is pretty much stupid."

He said, rolling his eyes at you.

"Haha, nice to meet you again Kuramochi"

"Yeah. Talk to him"

"Don't worry. I will"

* * *

When you said you are going to talk to him, you mean it like after his tournament game. So here you stand, right after their game, awkwardly waiting for him to come out as you stand beside his car in the parking lot. You play with your finger to easy your nerves.

"(First name)"

You stiffen as you heard your name roll of his tongue 

"We need to talk"

Four words was all it takes to make him nervous enough as if he was having a hard time making a call at the battery. 

"Sure, where do you w--"

"I'm sorry"

You cried, 

_This is pathetic,_

You thought as you started crying 

"I'm sorry for making you think our break up was at your fault. I'm sorry"

You cried, bowing at him.

"I never meant to hurt you. I was just getting insecure if I was really good enough for you, and because I ran away too, I should have told you I got a scholarship back in my country and that I'm leaving right after our graduation. I'm sorry, it was never your fault. I'm so sorry for making you feel that way" 

"I wish you knew how much it destroyed me when you left" 

_I'm sorry._

"You left me when I needed you the most"

He added, making you painfully close your eyes as your heart painfully aches.

_This must be your karma for being a fucking coward._

"And still"

He felt an arm warp around your tiny form.

"I told you. I loved you all the same"

He told you tight, gently rocking you as you cried into his chest, his cologne smells like nostalgia, the same one he always used during your high school days.

"I don't care how conplicated this gets, I still want you"

Then he let you go, getting a hold of your tear stained cheeks.

"I should have chase after you. I thought you're kidding when you broke up with me. Sorry"

He said, his amber iris meeting yours behind his glasses. 

"No. It--"

"Let's play a game"

He cut you off.

"20 questions"

By the way he was looking at you and cupping your cheeks, you have no choice but to nod.

"Do you still love me?"

There was no point of denying, you nod. 

"Do you want me back?"

You take a hold of his hand on you,

"I don't--"

"That is something for me to decided (annoying nick name). Now, yes or no?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Now, do you miss me?"

"Alot."

"You better"

He said, kissing your forehead.

It wasn't so long till they finally make it inside the car, they spend the rest of the ride answering the rest of the questions, one they always did in high school whenever they want to catch up with each others doing, it was fun, the feeling of someone you love coming back into you like it was always meant to happened, people learn how to forgive anyways. As for Miyuki Kazuya, you have always been his anchor, you have always been his someone whom he could always hold on into, that must be the reason why we was so devastated and broken when you left. He always knew you had a reason for leaving, and now that he knew, he would make sure you never felt that way ever again. It took fate, six years to put you two back together again. Heck he can't even focus now that you are right beside him.

"Remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah, for a second you are just staring at me behind your classes then minutes after that you decided that teasing me would be the best idea ever made"

You said, rolling your red eyes from the earlier crying at him.

"I knew I did that from the first moment we met.. It was"

He seems serious it made you look at him as he focus from his driving

"It was not love at first sight, but familiarity. Like.."

He look at you for a moment, his eyes telling you something underneath his glasses.

" It's you. Its gonna be you"

The Miyuki Kazuya you knew in high school would never admit, nor say something like that. Years and experience does sometimes change a person, it would make you realize your mistakes and wrong doings.

"Asshole"

You said, holding his harm before giving it a squeeze 

"Will you catch me again. (Nick name)?"

You look at him once again, only to meet with his amber iris once again before looking back in the road.

"That's my last question"

he explained, making you realize he was asking permission to start again.

You smile at him,

"If you know the way on my apartment"

You didn't answer him right away, you left him on hanging that night. But her answer is loud and clear when you arrive on his next game, cheering and threatening to dump him is he loose, oh and you never forgot to bring some homemade dark chocolate for him.

_It's good to have her back_.

He thought, his eyes shining, a genuine smile going on his hips. 

* * *

* * *

**What if, you and I were meant to part ways, only so that we could find each other again**

* * *

* * *

**Miyuki Kazuya x Reader**

* * *

* * *

**Diamond of Ace**

* * *

* * *

******8450 words count**

**Who should I do next?**

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, I'll be taking
> 
> Haikyuu
> 
> Kuroko no Basket
> 
> Diamond no Ace
> 
> Free
> 
> Under this series since I'm not very familiar still on the other Sports Anime so far.
> 
> But I'll do what I can do.


End file.
